


Spacedad is Unamused

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probablyyyy why they shouldn't make out in the training room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacedad is Unamused

Lance pressed Keith up against the wall of the training room, slipping a leg between his legs. “L-Lance, we-” His words were cut off as his boyfriend leaned in to kiss him, and Keith melted against him, gasping slightly as he trailed kisses down his neck.

He managed to finish his sentence, swallowing sharply as Lance sucked lightly on his pulse in the crook of his neck. “We’re in the t-training room, we shouldn’t…”

Lance pulled back to grin at him, slipping his hand under his boyfriend’s shirt and relishing Keith’s gasp. “Do you really want to stop?”

Keith narrowed his eyes at the blatant challenge, reaching out to grab Lance’s shoulders, and _flipped_ them. Lance was the one against the wall now, red-faced and wide-eyed, and the red paladin couldn’t help his grin. “I think I’m good now. You?”

The other’s small adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Y-Yeah, I’m totally fine!”

“Good.” Before Keith could lean in to capture Lance’s lips once more, a voice interrupted them.

“Keith! Lance!” As if _burned,_ Keith jumped away from Lance at Shiro’s voice, turning crimson. Fuck.

At seeing the older paladin striding towards them, Hunk trailing behind, Lance immediately jumped into action, waving his hands in front of him. “Sh-Shiro! This- This isn’t what it looks like, we were just-”

“Fighting?” He finished his sentence for him, and both Keith and Lance stopped to blink at him. “I can’t believe you two were arguing in the training room again. You need to stop.”

Keith was more than willing to accept that. “You’re right. This is totally what it looks like. Yes.” He nodded jerkily, ignoring the stink eye Lance was sending his way. “Lance was being an idiot and we were fighting.”

His boyfriend rounded on him. “I was being an idiot?! You were being a jerk, jerk!”

Keith glared. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Boys!” Shiro snapped, and they both jumped. He stared them down disapprovingly, folding his arms. “Stop arguing. Both of you need to go to your rooms right now. You’re not allowed out until we call you for dinner.”

Lance gaped incredulously. “You’re not my dad! You can’t- You can’t _ground_ me!”

His eyes narrowed. “Keep arguing, and I’ll make it til breakfast.”

“Fine. Fine!” The blue paladin threw his arms up into the arm. “I guess the ship’s a dictatorship, now!” He shoved his hands into his pockets, scowling. “Come on, Keith.”

As he stalked off, the red paladin turned to mouth “Sorry,” at Shiro before following and immediately beginning to argue with his boyfriend. Hunk and Shiro watched the two go, their voices continuing even after the door closed behind them.

After a few minutes, Hunk spoke up. “You, uh, know they weren’t fighting, right…?”

Shiro blinked at him, before _laughing,_ shaking his head. “I’m sick of walking in on them making out in here,” he offered up as an explanation, amused. “I have to keep leaving and pretending I didn’t see anything because they haven’t woke enough to realize everyone knows they’re dating.” He sighed. “I’m sick of it. Maybe now they’ll think twice about it.”


End file.
